ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tuff Tuffle
The Tuff Tuffle is a fanon written by Ultra Kuzon/Supreme Bolt. The Story feature's the Dragon Ball Z characters 2 years after DBZ. The Antagonist/Protagonist is Lemec, a young Tuffle, along with the others. Please enjoy the story. Plot When Dragon Ball Z is over, 2 years after Goku fled off to train Uub, when the Z-fighters are least expecting it, a small spaceship lands in the distant forest.....And Goku could feel it from Uub's home, so he quickly returned home to find out what the strange power was. He returned home to find something bad. Chapter 1: A Tuffle named Lemec! Goku is flying home with Uub, as he feel's the power in his head, he can't think of what it is, he never felt it before..... Goku: Uub, Do you think you know what it is? Uub: No idea Goku, but I bet It's trouble.. Goku: It usually is, with my luck... Goku and Uub fly off into the distance to Mount Paouz........ Meanwhile, the Z-fighter's are looking around looking for the source of the power in the wood's at Goku and Chi-Chis' house...... Gohan: I can't find it anywhere..... Trunks: I can't track it down, it's like it has a different feeling than I've ever felt before. Goten: Hey! I found something! Trunks: What is it!? Goten: Oh, it's just a penny! Trunks and Gohan fall on their feet..... Goku flies in on the gang, who he hasn't seen in 2 years...... Goku (on flying nimbus): Hey everybody! (Flies down) Gohan: Is that, Dad!? Dad! (Jump's up) Trunks: Goku, your back with Uub, how's it been? Goten: Dad! (Run's up and hugs Goku) Goku: Hi Everyone, have you guy's felt the power yet? Trunks: Yeah, that's actually what were looking for Goku: I'm here for the same reason, on my way here I felt it somewhere just about half a mile from here. Gohan: Let's go find it Goten: Yeah The Gang fly to the spot that Goku mentions... The gang lands down in a blank spot in the wood's, seeing nothing but smoke going through the air... Goten: I don't see whats here, but that power is much closer now... Gohan: Well he must be close. Goku: Everybody split up and find it, I'll stay here unless he comes here Trunks: Okay Goku... Everybody splits up into different directions in the woods searching for the strange power.. Trunks: Hmm..... Gohan: (Scavenging through bushes) Uhhhh....not here... Goten: I wonder... Uub: Hey guys! Come quick! (Everybody run's to Uub) Goku: What is i- Woah! Everybody looks to see a giant crater in the ground with a good sized spacepod, and some trees fell down inside... Goten: Woah! Gohan: I wonder where it came from dad.... Goku: I wouldn't know. Trunks: Maybe another Saiyan... Goku: No, a saiyans power would be way higher and probably feel evil..... Gohan: Yeah, wonder whose it is, it's still got smoke......and there's a milk jug next too it! Uub: Hmmm..... All of a sudden something swing's from nowhere very fast and swipe's Uub off his feet into the treetops, then a shadow is seen moving very fast in the distance..... Goten: Hey! What was that! Goku: This better no be another of Uub's tricks, but let's go! '' 'Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks fly off following the shadow through the woods......' '''The shadow keeps going, he looks back once and slowly stops thinking they are gone cause they are out of sight, but it is failed when Goku appears in front of it, Goten behind it, Gohan to the side and Trunks to the other..' Person: Grr.. Goku: Who are you?! Person: (wearing cape) Me? The person unveils his cape, showing himself as a muscular man, In a green gi, with Gohan like hair, black and spiky sticking up.. Person: I am Lemec! And I know who you are... Gohan: What the..? Who are we then?! And tell us more about you! Lemec: Well, if you don't know, I am Lemec, a tuffle who survived when the Saiyans took planet Plant from us, I lived with my parents, until they sent me off to a planet where I met some other family, and I lived with them my whole life so far. And they told me what the Saiyans did, and I knew about you, so I've come here to destroy you.. Goten: (face palm) Another one? Lemec or whatever, you're just gonna die like the last people who said that... Lemec: Oh I know about them, but I assure you, this will be different... Everyone: (facepalm) Just like the others said.. Goku: Well, if you really wanna go, Ah! (goes Super Saiyan) Then let's do it! Ah! (rushes) Lemec: (evil smile) Heheh..Ah! (Rushes back) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Tuffles